My Love, My Truth A Tangerine Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Y'all know the particular part of the story, Antoine finally tells the truth about playing illegally and he becomes a new hero. Yay! But, there were some things in the middle and for those moments, i created and twisted them myself. Like for an istance, Gino and Antoine are in a relatioship. I hope you all love my story. Contains yaoi boy-boy love. Don't like, don't read or post.


**Just wanted to make another Tangerine story. But this time about Antoine and Gino. For those who know the book _Tangerine,_ Can you guys tell me what grade or what you think what grade Gino is actually in? It's because I don't know but in this story, he's the same age,grade and class as Antoine. I hope you guys like my story.**

 _My love,My Truth_

 _By shimmer star 5:_

"Come on Andy, you feel like you need to be honest, then be honest. Besides, about playing against your friends, you gotta accept it baby. Not everything will go as you like." The young man lifts his lover's chin by a finger,"Besides, no matter what, I love you and you are _my Antoine, my 'greatest quarterback in all of Tangerine."_ He brings their lips together in a searing kiss. Antoine Thomas smiled at his lover. "Alright babe, I'm gonna call Coach Walsaki. See you later baby, I love you my sexy Gino." He softly smiles and kisses his boyfriend goodbye.

Antoine calls the coach,"Yah, coach, I got something to tell you...huh, oh okay then... Yeah of course it can wait until tomorrow. Okay goodnight coach." Gino was just about to leave but stayed to listen in on the conversation. Boy was he upset," What the freak man?! I thought you were gonna tell them the _truth._ Babe, this isn't right. Besides you didn't give me an answer, will you be at my house for Easter lunch and dinner?" Antoine frowned sadly and felt guilty." Um, baby, I'm actually gonna be busy for Easter and also, I will tell them about the secret. Just wait until tomorrow okay?" Gino glared at him,"Yeah, your the worst man that I ever met. No wonder all your honors get stripped off. You know what? We've been dating ever since 5th grade, I don't know who you are anymore," Tears were now rapidly streaming down Gino's face and his voice trembles and his lips wobbles as he says these next words,"We need to take a break and fix all the problems we have. But also see where the fate of our relationship stands. Bye." Gino takes his jacket and wobbles out the house, crying.

Antoine has tears down his face too. "Baby, wait! Sexy, I'm so sorry,please forgive me and give me a chance." But his Gino is already gone. He went to his room to do his homework. Shandra came home from drill practice at school and ate her dinner and do her homework. Later, the two tuck each other into bed and went to sleep. Antoine cried through almost the whole night.

Gino and Antoine didn't talk to each other for a couple of weeks, even Antoine tried to talk to him, but he gave him the cold shoulder. Antoine decides that enough is enough, he has to tell the truth now. 3 weeks after the confrontation with Gino, Antoine called Betty Bright and Mr. Donnelly to have a serious meeting with them. There, he told them that he lives in Tangerine and that he is playing and making records illegally. He gave Mr. Donnelly permission to put this in the tangerine breaking news and newspaper.

Antoine walked out and back to Betty's car. He saw Paul talking to his sister and recognized him as Erik's little bro. Paul saw him staring and gulped in fear and confusion. "Hey little man, don't be afraid to do what's right, you gotta tell the truth and it's gonna be now." Paul chanted "Yes! Yes!" Antoine barley grinned at him and got inside the car to go to the police station, to report that Arthur Bauer and Erik Fisher killed Luis Cruz.

The soccer team and The Cruz family attended the actual furenal of Luis Cruz, who was killed on a Tuesday by Arthur Bauer. On command by Erik Fisher. When the priest started talking, Tink couldn't hold it and started bawling like a baby. Tomas nodded his approval and permission for Victor to take his son out for a few minutes. Once outside of the church, Victor immediately wrapped his arms around Tino."Hey buddy, babe. It's okay honey,must let it all out Tino." Tino gasped for breaths while in Victor's arms. He looked up at Victor, red eyed and kissed his lips softly. "Sorry for acting like a girl." Whispered Tino. Victor chuckled,"Ah stupid Tino, my stupid Tino. It's okay, you have every right to cry. Your brother just died." Tino smiled and kissed Victor deeply,"I Love you Victor." Victor kissed him back, pouring every once of love that makes Tino's heart beat fast,"I love you too Tino."

Antoine was also at the furenal, Theresa and Tomas invited him because Tino was told by Luis that he helped him get a ice pack and get to the hospital when he got hit by the douchbags. When he was standing by the entrance to the santcuary(where church services run in), he saw his beloved Gino with his friends sitting in one of the benches. Looking all gloomy. He wants to talk it out with Gino but didn't push it. He just hopes that people saw the newspaper that was published and handed out earlier today. Especially Gino. Antoine knew, or thought he did, that he will never be a football player ever again.

He saw Tino and Victor walking back to the furenal, his heart ached with empathy for them. His grandmother died when he was 10 years old, got hit by a car. The police didn't do anything because the ones assigned to the case, were racist/ prejudice towards him and his family. Some of Gino's friends saw Antoine and were whispering in Gino's ear. _"Ohhh crap!"_ Thought Antoine. He acted just like batman, and got out of sight as fast as the speed of light and the flash put together, but also as silent as batman and any sneaky person. Gino wasn't able to spot him in time and shrugged.

Antoine got on his bike and raced back home. Shandra was at a friend's house for a sleepover, and also, their mother is at work for longer hours this time. So she seems like she is barley home for her kids and family. What about dad? Well, Antoine doesn't want to think about him because he abandoned his mom and family when Shandra was just a baby. He had a lot of money but didn't want to share it with his girlfriend and kids, that's how his mom was on welfare for four years of Shandra's life. Until she got a job, went back and earned a degree from college and put her life back together. Now she and the kids are back in middle class, so close to be upper class because his mom makes so much money. About $3,500 a week and $23,000 a year to be exact. She works with Bill Gates, works at a hair salon and a doctor clinic.

When he got back home, he changed into his "home clothes" and used his phone for music while he works on his homework. Three hours later, he heard a knock on the door. Using his lessons his mother teach him about strangers and exc, he walked really quietly, not making a noise and looked through the hole. His eyes went wide and he almost gasped in fear, this guy outside is...Gino. He waited a few minutes but finally opened the door.

"Hey,um, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to be with your friends or something?" Gino shooked his head no," of course not, can I come inside?" Antoine let Gino go inside the home. Gino walked over to a chair and sat down, hesitantly. "So.. How are you and your family?" Antoine didn't answer,"Okay, okay. Antoine we need to talk." Antoine's heartbeat went faster in fear and anticipation. Gino stared into his beloved's chocolate brown eyes,"I'm sorry for being hard on you and placed our relationship status to separation. I really want you back and I love you. I should never ever force you to do something you're not ready for. I also appreciate you being honest but hoped that you did it on your own and not just from pressure of me. I'm also sorry for all the arguments we had and accusing you of cheating on me when you didn't. We have been together for seven years, let's work on the things we have trouble with and don't let this relationship end on a bad note, please." Gino waited for his response, just silence between them now.

Gino glanced down sharply, waiting for that expected rejection... But he didn't get any. Instead, his face was lifted up and his lips caught in a hardcore kiss. He sighed under the wanted touch and joined in. Antoine playfully pulled away before it got too heated." Of course... Of course I forgive you Gino, I just hoped that you forgive me for being such a bad..." Gino silienced it with a kiss of his own." Don't worry about it baby. I love you." Antoine smilled, _Finally I can do this._ He went on one knee, while his beloved eyebrows knitted in confusion."I _love_ you too. Will you marry me?" Gino's eyes went wide in surprise. "Wha..what? Your proposing to me Andy?" Whispered Gino, Antoine smiled and nodded yes. He was waiting for his answer." Of course I will, it might impact my education but of course.. Besides, our bundle of joy will be needing us together." Antoine raised up and the two kissed in harmony. He then bent down again and kissed a tiny bulging belly,"Cannot wait for ya bud. See you soon."

And yes, Gino is pregnant in his 5 month range.

 _The End (yah yeet, to be continued boiiiii)_

 ** _Heyy you guys,_ I hope you all liked my story and give me some good and respectful feedback. It literally took me almost the whole "day" to finish this story, but I was also at the hospital, so that was also stopping me from finishing it earlier. Hope you all like it and happy _very_ early veteran's day.**


End file.
